Lust, Inc
by llgwrites
Summary: Trust, Inc. That's what Caroline thought her father owned. He was supposed to own of a fucking insurance company, not a company where fucking was the main activity. Her father dead, Caroline was now the CEO of a pornographic producing company. And was now the new boss of their star: The Wolf, aka Klaus Mikaelson, a cocky actor determined to break the blonde's inhibitions down.


**A/N: Hey guys! I am back with a new story! There was some 'teaser' on tumblr and I know (and hope) some of you are excited to read it as much as I am to publish it! It's inspired by a French TV show, named 'Hard'.**

 **It's completely AU/AH and should be taken lightly. It's just for fun and I really hope you'll like it! The prologue it short but I hope it will make you want to read more!**

 **I'd like to thank Colleen (aka candycolamorgan on tumblr) for beta'ing this! thank you so so much for your help!**

 **And also Paula (howeverlongs) who is the sweetest human being on earth. She pushed me and helped me to write it! She made this gorgeous cover and gifset that you can see on her blog! She gives me a lot of idea and she's definitely the coauthor of this fic so thank you Paula! (and my Christmas card will be better)**

 **Without further ado, happy reading!**

* * *

Six-year-old Caroline Forbes was pretty passionate about everything. She had a blue notebook where she'd written PRIVATE on the cover with a sparky pink marker that was filled with drawings, ideas and images from magazines. Like most girls her age, she planned to marry the beautiful blond singer of a boy band and own a unicorn. Her whole life was planned before her eyes.

Alas, Caroline Forbes, now twenty-four years old, had lost that little girl's illusion. Life had thrown a few punches at her and she no longer believed she could become a princess and marry her prince whilst riding a unicorn. Especially when she had just received yet another rejection for a job.

Who could have told her that life was definitely _not_ easy? That a degree was not enough?

Life seemed so much simpler in 2D.

She still wanted to be the cool woman she dreamt about, strutting through the streets of New York dressed in Chanel and Dior—

But life had other plans.

Life, but also its disgusting fuel— the economy— seemed to be mad at her. How many times did she have to hear that "a cutting budget does not allow to keep all staff" for her to understand that her blue notebook was completely fictitious? Of course, the boss had kept lazy Mary since she seemed to know him _anatomically_ speaking.

So she'd found herself without a job, debts ready to drown her and no Chanel bag in sight.

But at least she still succeeded somewhere.

 _Boys_. Because boy likes girl, girl likes boy. Sex. And Caroline knew that.

She couldn't complain. Sure, she'd been hurt and broken-hearted, but Caroline had never been alone for long. And to be honest, Tyler Lockwood was the perfect specimen.

Handsome, accomplished, athletic, manly, and pretty good under the sheets. They'd been together for a long time now, and Caroline was happy.

Most of the time.

"I can't believe Dad kept this old book," she said with her eyes filled with unshed tears while Steven could probably drown in his.

He'd been crying incessantly for three days, and really, Caroline couldn't blame him. She'd cried too, but mostly at the worst possible moments. When she had nothing else to think about, in her bed at night.

It was horrible.

She didn't sleep for days, but at least she was able to plan the funeral in a record time.

So at twenty-four years old, Caroline had to deal with something that nobody wanted to live through, regardless of age: The death of a parent.

 _"It was just so sudden, Caroline. I was watching a new soap opera while he was cleaning the gutter, you know how the leaves get stuck in everything during Autumn. And when John told Jessica he cheated on her with Robert, I was simply shocked, she didn't deserve that. So anyways, I was preparing dinner, cutting vegetables, and I grabbed an onion when I heard a loud thump! behind me. I turned around and Bill was on the floor, not breathing! He fell, Caroline! I am so sorry."_

Steven's voice had been trembling on the phone.

In the span of a sigh her father was gone. It was dramatic how life could be turned upside down in seconds.

It brought Caroline back to that little six-year-old girl, blonde curly hair in pigtails, holding her blue notebook tightly like it was the most treasured thing in the world.

She'd had a tumultuous relationship with her father. He'd left home when she was very young after he came out. Initially, Caroline didn't understand why her father was gone, but now that she was older, she realized that he had a life elsewhere. A life in which he was, she hoped, fully himself and happy.

He entered her life again when she was older after he'd started a serious relationship with a man he loved, and she had the chance to meet him. Her father told her that he was waiting for his life to be set before introducing him to her, afraid of her reaction or how she'd feel about it. She was happy for him, though— happy that her father had found someone he deeply loved to share his life with, and Steven was the greatest stepfather ever.

She didn't see him as often as her mother, but she visited every now and then, and her father once again became part of her life again.

And now— now he was gone. The hardest thing was realizing she wouldn't be able to see him, she wouldn't be able to kiss him, or just talk to him. His smile, his graying hair. He was still— _and always would be_ — part of her life, but not in the flesh, and realizing that was the hardest thing for her.

It was that little six-year-old Caroline who was rummaging through her father's stuff now, with a trembling and sniffling Steven by her side.

She had too many adult problems for now. One of Caroline's most prominent traits contrasted with the sad news: the tireless, constantly occupied, perfectionist Caroline. She made sure to focus on anything else. It was what she did best.

In Mystic Falls, Caroline was used to organizing more joyous events, but she hadn't wanted her mother to have to take care of her father's funeral. Liz was a strong woman, if not especially extroverted with her emotions, but Caroline knew it was only a façade. She was a wreck. Even though they were divorced, Caroline knew her mother had loved him deeply, as she'd often said.

The only thing she remembered from her mother's call were the sobs. Caroline had never seen her mother cry, and hearing it now wrecked her— all the walls she'd built around her heart crumbling down at her mother's crying.

The worst part was that Caroline knew she was crying for her— for what she might feel at the news. She'd cried for her daughter. Which was maybe why Caroline wanted to prove to her mother that she didn't have to worry about her. She managed well. On the surface.

Steven, on the other hand, had cried and immediately told her on the phone he was unable to do anything. She understood.

So Caroline had taken the lead and helped with everything. When she had lists, or some calls to make, she didn't have time to think of her grief. She wasn't sure how she'd manage if she let herself dwell on it for even a moment.

Which was why she controlled events much better than her own emotions.

She turned her blue sequined page book, smiling.

"I should get ready, at least, save the mess," Steven said, sniffing. "The least I can do for your father is to look absolutely beautiful," he added as Caroline replied with a sad smile.

Caroline had never attended a funeral. She was dreading it, the coiled feeling in her gut screaming at her to get out of here. She hated the idea of her father in a box.

However, unlike what she'd been expecting, everything went pretty well— as far as funerals went. Except Kelis and her milkshake who was _definitely_ not expected during her eulogy.

All the guests were now downstairs, enjoying canapés and champagne while singing praises of a man she'd known so little of.

It was dramatic for her to realize how much she could have gotten involved in his life the moment he left. She couldn't help listing all the things they wouldn't live through together anymore: Her wedding, her pregnancy, and more. The only insight that Bill may have had of her future was in that blue book.

She looked up, now alone in the room, hugging her sparkly notebook.

And despite everything, she smiled.

She came downstairs quietly, not wanting anymore condolences from anyone.

"Hey, Care," a small voice called.

"Hey, Stef."

He hugged her tightly, and it felt good. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you." She gave him the same smile she gave to everyone, although it may have been a little more sincere for her childhood friend.

"You need to come see me, you know, for the papers and everything."

Caroline couldn't help but roll her eyes. Only Stefan could talk about work at the most inopportune moment.

"Sorry to talk about that now, but I'm having trouble dealing with everything, you know?"

"Yeah, Stef, I will."

Stefan had gone to Los Angeles as soon as he got his law degree, and Caroline's father had been kind enough to hire him. Not that Stefan liked being reminded that it was only due to Caroline's string pulling.

Stefan shook his head with a small smile before walking away, leaving Caroline to deal with several people's quiet greetings of ' _sorry'_ and ' _your father was a great man.'_

"I am sorry for your loss, honey."

She turned with the fake smile she'd had plastered on her face all day, only to drop it immediately. "T-thank y-you," she stammered.

Before her stood… a woman? Or a man? He had a male face, but women's clothing and a wig.

And really, Caroline wasn't one to judge, but she'd be lying if she said she wasn't caught a bit off guard.

"Oh honey, don't worry, I have that effect on everyone. I'm Jenna," he said, reaching out a hand. "Or Alaric for friends." He winked at her and smiled.

"Enchanted," Caroline replied a bit breathlessly. Admittedly, Jenna (or Alaric) was very elegant, wearing a little black dress embellished with beaded jewelry and incredibly high black heels. Not to mention the striking blonde bob wig. "I love your dress."

"Really? I got it during sales, a real treasure." Jenna stroked the fabric with a smile before looking up. "I like you," he said, pointing his finger at her.

"Rule 23: Do not drag during funerals, Al."

A man she recognized all too well put his arm around Jenna's neck, kissing his cheek before looking at Caroline straight in the eye, his infamous smirk constantly in place. "Blondie," he greeted with a nod.

"Damon," she replied dryly.

"How are you?"

Ah, classic. Asking someone how they were at a funeral. _Look, I'm good, it's nice, the champagne's not bad, and I just lost my father._

"I'm good," she said anyway.

"Good, because you're going to need to be," he said, and suddenly Stefan was at his side, pushing him to another room.

"I think they're out of canapés, Caroline!" Stefan shouted over his shoulder, pushing his brother into the hallway.

She turned suddenly to notice the absence of the silver tray on the table. "Oh shit," she muttered.

She ran to the kitchen, finding no sign of those _freaking_ petit-fours. As she was checking everywhere, she heard sobs behind the pantry door and opened it to see Steven curled up on himself, the tray beside him and with his mouth full, tears rolling down his cheeks freely. "I can't, Caroline."

She closed the door and sat beside him, taking a canapé to pop in her mouth. "I know."

* * *

Caroline checked the address on her phone for the fifteenth time. She looked up with a frown, not seeing why Stefan had sent her here. There was absolutely nothing. An old business building, brick walls, no advertising or poster, just a small white door in the middle of it all.

She pushed aside her questions with a shrug, taking the last step to the door and knocking on it three times.

Abruptly the door opened to a brunette with a finger on her lips shushing her. "We're recording," she whispered, opening the door wider for her.

As Caroline took the first step and heard the door close behind her, she suddenly remembered exactly how, on the 23rd of July in 2005, she found herself with her friend Sarah who, just like her, hadn't had the chance to go on vacation.

They'd been having a slumber party at her house, listening to Britney Spears and talking about boys.

She doesn't remember all the details, but on that hot July day, under the heavy sun of Mystic Falls, she'd found herself speechless, her sparkling eyes dumbfounded, her braces reflecting in the glare of Sarah's computer screen, who was giggling next to her.

 _Oh my god!_

They were the first words that had popped into her mind then, and now again at this precise moment as she watched the scene before her with an open mouth, wide eyes and her eyebrows raised to the top of her forehead. Her first reflex was to slap her hands over her eyes to hide the horrific view, but she couldn't move a muscle, her purse falling and emptying its contents on the floor– her phone, make up kit, keys and wallet.

She couldn't turn her head to avoid the scene, but the worst part was undeniably the sound.

He penetrated her harshly, earning a loud moan from her. He gripped her thigh, and plunged inside of her. "You like it?"

She responded with a moan, as another man came to her, sticking his dick near her mouth. She opened her mouth eagerly, and lapped at the tip.

Caroline wanted– _needed_ – to cover her eyes and ears to stop the sound of the exaggerated moans and cries of pleasure, the woman begging for more as the man thrust harshly with inhuman groans, but she was incapable of moving.

The sound of skin slapping, and the hideous background music was mesmerizing her— and not in a good way.

"You must be Mrs. Forbes," a dry voice interrupted, startling her and cutting through her haze.

She shook her head, turning around slightly to look at the tall brunette.

"I'm Katherine Pierce." The girl outstretched her hand and Caroline could only look at it, unable to think of anything else beyond the couple having animalistic sex right next to them, and _still_ not stopping.

Caroline eventually took her hand, letting her shake it for her. "Yes, I'm Caroline," the blonde was finally able to answer with a small voice. Her gaze still drifted to the scene before her and she tried to focus on the brunette next to her, but all she could see and hear were them– _with another guy?!_

Katherine grinned, knowing that face too well. "We'll go to your office to talk." She grabbed her pad and started walking away. "Follow me."

Caroline blinked two times before really reacting and grabbed her purse on the floor, filling it back up with the scattered contents, unable to even remember when she'd let it fall. She clutched it against her chest in a protective manner and followed the brunette, almost tripping on her feet as she went.

She turned around one last time to look at the scene. They had changed positions, apparently.

She started walking faster as the silhouette disappeared in front of her, replaced by a multitude of people, most of them naked. Men with their genitals on view, or women, fully naked, their breasts bouncing and not even flinching with all the plastic they put in it. Caroline was still open-mouthed and couldn't avoid boobs, balls, butt cheeks, penises, and pubis– shaved, or not. It was _everywhere_ , all around her.

She finally saw the brunette enter an office, and she ran to follow her. _She needed to get out of here._

As soon as she came into the office, she closed the door and fell against it, her knees bent and panting after her little run. "What is this place?"

Katherine chuckled. She was definitely a porn virgin.


End file.
